nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 21:Nick VS Scourge
WELCOME TO ONE MINUTE BRAWL! The third season has started early this year. This battle is number 21 of the series. This battle was picked by Nick himself. IT'S NICK VERSUS SCOURGE! The green, leaders with attitude are going at it in a ONE ON ONE BRAWL! The Fight Location:Scourge's Castle Time:5:00PM Scourge was sitting on his throne like he normally is. Then there was a knock at the door. Scourge sent Miles to open it. When Miles opened the door, he got blasted by a ki blast. "WHAT THE HELL"!?!?!? said an irritated Scourge. Then Nick walked in. "I'm looking for a hedgehog named Vuxo". "I was told he was in this area". Scourge got mad and yelled "YOU BARGE INTO MY CASTLE AND THINK I'M GONNA HELP YOU"!?!?!? "PISS OFF"!!! yelled a totaly enraged Scourge. "I wasn't asking". said Nick. THIS ONE COULD GET UGLY! Scourge rushed Nick and punched him out the door. Then Scourge ripped the door off its hinges and smacked Nick in the face with it. Nick got back up and kicked Scourge into the wall. Scourge came out of the wall with a chainsaw."HAHAHAHAHA"! "THE KING'S GONNA HAVE A NEW FUR JACKET"! "This guy's crazy". "I have to avoid taking damage". thought Nick. When Scourge tried to hit Nick with the chainsaw, Nick dodged and smacked Scourge with it. Scourge just looked at Nick as blood ran down his face. "You have made me bleed". "I no longer have forgiveness for you". said Scourge as his fur turned purple."Purple fur"? thought Nick. Scourge punched Nick through the castle. Then he kicked Nick in the face. Nick went flying into a village. Nick rose out of the village. Nick had a cut on his nose. Scourge landed a few feet away from him. "Guards, surround us with fire". "This will be this little fool's grave". the guardd lit a fire around them, trapping them in a ring of fire. "Make your move". said Scourge. "Hmph". said Nick. Then Nick went super and said "Let's not confine ourselfs here". "We should battle in the open air. "Open air"? "Fine". said Scourge. They flew into the air and began to fight. Scourge blocked a punch and then he returned with a kick. Nick went flying into a mountain. Scourge took out a cigar. he grabbed Nick's finger and used it to light it. "Thanks friend". then Scourge threw it into the air and kicked Nick deeper into the mountain. Scourge flew back to the village and grabbed a barrel of oil. "Sorry citizens, but your king has use for this". then he flew back to Nick and whacked him on the head with the barrel, breaking it. Then Scourge caught his cigar. "Well, thanks for the fun chum". Then he tossed the cigar on the oil-covered Nick and flew away. The explosion shook the very planet. The villagers covered their ears and hid inside their homes."You done now"? said Scourge."Oh man, I was having a lot of fun too". Then Nick rose from the ashes and punched Scourge in the face. Then he followed it up with a kick to the gut. Nick went super 2 and blasted Scourge flying into his castle. Nick then teleported a nuke launcher into his hands. Then Scourge started to turn a greyish color. Nick loaded a nuke into the launcher. Scourge yelled in anger as he went hyper form. Nick said"Hasta la vista". and then shot the nuke. Scourge blasted like a rocket and punched the nuke out of his way. Then he punched a hole in Nick. "HAIL TO THE KING BITCH"! yelled Scourge as he took the nuke launcher, loaded it, and shot Nick in the face with it. The explosion leveled the castle. When the smoke cleared, Nick and Scourge were both standing there. They were both breathing hard. Then Nick began to go mystic. Scourge focused the energy of the Master Emerald. Nick went mystic and prepared the mystic beam. Scourge used the energy of the Master Emerald to increase his defence to times 1 million. Nick shot the mystic beam. It's power began to rip the time-space continuem. Scourge held on. Mystic form began to run low on power. Scourge was now walking through the blast little by little. Finally, mystic form ran out and Nick went back to super 2. Scourge was still walking towards Nick. Nick used the last bit of his power and now is in super form. Scourge had almost reached him. Nick stopped the blast because his super form had run out of energy. Scourge finally stopped and said in Nick's ear "Long live the king". then he blasted Nick into a wall with a punch. Then he made an energy laser and blasted Nick through the wall. Nick was a bloody mess, still standing. Scourge took out a sword and said "You wanted to know where Vuxo is"? "He is walking through these very mountains we are fighting in". Then Scourge stabbed the sword into Nick's chest. Then he pulled it out and said "Oh, you said it wrong BTW". "It's supposed to be, Hasta la vista, baby". then Scourge left. KO1 But then the woods grew dark, a black figure emerged from behind the trees. It walked to where Nick was and it said"This is my namesake"? "One of my lineage wouldn't have lost to some weakling like him". "You may be part of my family tree, but you are not one of us". "Be happy that your parents are not here to see this". then he ressurected Nick and said "I have given you your life back". "This is the last time that when we meet, we talk". "Next time we meet, you're dead". Then he left. NEXT TIME Next time... We have... ION VS LUCARIO SPECIAL THANKS TO DUB FOR THE NEXT ONE Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights